bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Keigo Takami
|epithet= |birthday=December 28 |age= 22 |gender= Male |height= 172 cm (5' 8") |weight= |hair= Ash Blond |skin= |eye=Brown |bloodtype= |quirk= Fierce Wings |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= League of Villains |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 184 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} is the former No. 3 Pro Hero (as of the start of the series) and the current No. 2 Pro Hero. Appearance Hawks is a relatively short man with earrings and messy, ash blond hair. Due to his Quirk, he possesses very large bright red wings. He wears a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern, a tan jacket, black gloves, light pants, a belt, headphones, and a blue visor. Personality Hawks is carefree, jovial and dislikes formalities, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He believes that popular approval is the most important metric a Pro Hero should be judged for and does not appear to take the official rankings seriously, showing a preference for the lower ranks as it would allow him to act more freely and avoid the burdens of being a top hero. Hawks is very talkative and can have a long, one-sided conversation casually while doing his work as a hero. He also claims that he will always strive for what he longs for. Ironically, despite his bird-like quirk, he seems to have a special liking for chicken and other bird-based meals. Still, Hawks is said to be ferocious in regards to his Pro Hero duties and understands the importance of a leader figure among all heroes after All Might's retirement. While Hawks seems uninterested in most things, he has a good heart as he saves many people from harm of High End's attack and is silently disgusted at the strain of maintaining his act in his task of uncovering the League of Villains' plan. He also feels guilty about Endeavor's serious wounds from the attack and this shows while he walks with Endeavor towards the airport. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hawk is incredibly powerful, befitting his position as the No. 2 ranked hero. He was able to effortlessly defeat an empowered villain without paying attention to him in the slightest, and could easily slice through weak Nomu giving other heroes trouble. He also seemed confident in his ability to beat the powerful villain Dabi with merely one feather blade. Enhanced Speed: By his own admission, Hawks' strong side isn't his strength but his phenomenal speed. Hawks is so fast that his sidekicks can't keep up with him so he usually just leaves the aftermaths of his battles to them, while he rushes to the next case. Quirk Fierce Wings (剛翼, Gōyoku?): Hawks' Quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations. The feathers are considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as rocks or human beings with just a single feather for each one or multiple for large objects. As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. When he uses all his feathers, it takes days to grow back. Hawks mentions he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building implying that if he did have more he would be able to hold it up. *'Feather Blades': Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, and uses them as swords to cut through his target. They are strong enough to slice through two white Nomu summoned by High-End. It is also shown that he threatens Dabi with a single feather blade after the attack. Battles & Events Pro Hero Arc *Hero Billboard Chart JP *Endeavor & Hawks vs. High-End Trivia *Hawks' design is inspired by , a character from , one of Kohei's previous works. ** Hawks himself was originally supposed to be Takahiro, as a transplanted character from Oumagadoki Zoo akin to Uwabami and Kugo Sakamata, but that plan was discarded in favor of a new design. *Hawks' wings and overall appearance is similar to . *Hawks is the first Pro Hero explicitly stated to have not attended U.A. High School. ** This also makes Hawks the highest-ranking Hero currently who did not attend U.A.. *It is hinted that Hawks was a fan of Endeavor from an early age, as depicted by the drawing of him as a child holding an Endeavor figurine in Chapter 192. *Although Hawks is bird-like, his favorite food is chicken. Quotes *(To Endeavor) "I just wanna enjoy myself. Seriously. Do some leisurely patrolling, put in a few appearances, say "Aw shucks, no trouble today," and get a good night's sleep! That's my ideal life! I wanna make this world one where heroes have time to kill." *(Inner monologue) "I am Hawks. The man who's a bit too fast. A society where heroes can enjoy a little boredom... I'll make it happen, I promise, at my trademark top speed." References Site Navigation pl:Hawks ru:Ястреб Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Internship Employers Category:Mutants Category:Oumagadoki Zoo Originals